capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Yoshihiro Sakaguchi
Yoshihiro Sakaguchi (坂口 由洋), better known by his pseudonym Yuukichan's Papa (and later Oyabun), is a music composer and sound programmer. He joined Capcom in 1984 and was responsible for creating music and sound effects for many of the company's early arcade and some NES titles, and was even involved with Mega Man and Street Fighter in both series' early beginnings. History During the SNES era, he served as the sound driver for a few of Capcom's titles (mainly ports of the different versions of Street Fighter II). Not all that much is known about the sound designer, but it appears through interviews with him that he headed up the Capcom Sound Team. He left Capcom in 1996, and according to an english translation of this site (via this site), he seems to have some involvement with the Mobile Suit Gundam anime franchise as a Mediarte employee. An interview with SEMOhttp://squareenixmusic.com/features/interviews/yoshihirosakaguchi.shtml confirms that, as of 2010, he had "completed about 30 to 40 titles" as an anime sound editor, including Blood: The Last Vampire, Steamboy, Sakura Wars, SD Gundam Force and Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Production History * Commando (NES Version) (1986) -- Sound (as Saka) * Avengers (1987) -- Sound and Music (as New Half Yoshihiro) * Higemaru Makaijima: Nanatsu no Shima Daibouken (NES Version) (1987) -- Sound Compose (as Yuukichyans Papa) Also known as Makai Island * Higemaru Makaijima: Nanatsu no Shima Daibouken (MSX Version) (1987) -- Sound Compose (as Yuukichan's Papa) * 1943: The Battle of Midway (1987) (role unknown) Uncredited in-game * Street Fighter (Arcade Version) (1987) -- Sound and Music (as Yuukichyans Papa) * Mega Man (NES Version) (1987) -- Sound Programmer (as Yuukichan's Papa) All he did was the actual sound programming * Forgotten Worlds (Arcade Version) (1988) -- Sound (as Yukichan no Papa) He only did sound effects and programming * Legendary Wings (NES Version) (1988) -- Sound Programmer (as Yuukichan's Papa) * Samurai Sword (1988) -- Sound Program (as Yukichan's Papa) * Mega Man 2 (1988) -- Sound Programmer (as Yuukichan's Papa) All he did was the actual sound programming * SonSon II (1989) -- Sound * Fighting Street (1989) -- Sound & Music (Original Game Staff) (as Yuukichyans Papa) * Final Fight (Arcade Version) (1989) -- music/sound (as Youki chan's papa) * DuckTales (NES Version) (1989) No in-game credits; sound programming; did not handle music or sound effects, despite rumors to the contrary * Code Name: Viper (1990) (just a rumor, no official source to confirm it) No in-game credits * Adventure Quiz 2: Hatena? no Daibouken (1990) -- Music (as Y･Sakaguchi) Most likely Sound Programmer, as only 4 of 6 persons credited to "Music" actually composed * Mercs (Arcade Version) (1990) -- Sound Programmer (as Y.Sakaguchi) * Final Fight (SNES Version) (1990) -- Music/Sound (Arcade) (as Youkichan's Papa) * U.N. Squadron (SNES Version) (1991) -- Sound Programmer (as Sakaguchi) * Final Fight Guy (1992) -- Music/Sound (Arcade) (as Youkichan's Papa) * Street Fighter II (SNES Version) (1992) -- Sound Design (as Yoshihiro "Oyabun" Sakaguchi) All he did was sound programming * Warriors of Fate (Arcade Version) (1992) -- Sound Program (as Oyabun) * Breath of Fire (SNES Version) (1993) -- Sound Programmer (as Oyabun) * Street Fighter II': Champion Edition (TurboGrafx-16 Version) (1993) -- Sound Software Design (as Yoshihiro "Oyabun" Sakaguchi) * Street Fighter II Turbo (SNES Version) (1993) -- Sound Design (as Yoshihiro "Oyabun" Sakaguchi) * Final Fight One (2001) -- Music/Sound (Arcade) (as Youkichan's Papa) [NOTE: Credits were lifted from Final Fight (SNES Version), as this is a port] ** NOTE: A list of NES titles where Sakaguchi is assumed to be a sound driver (not out of rumor, but out of common sense) but cannot be confirmed due to a lack of evidence within the games or from Sakaguchi himself includes 1942, SonSon, Ghosts 'n Goblins, Section Z, and 1943. Song Credits Street Fighter (Arcade Version) *Credit -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Select -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Start -- Composition & Arrangement *Retsu Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Geki Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Clear -- Composition & Arrangement *Joe Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Mike Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Bonus Stage 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Birdie Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Eagle Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Lee Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Gen Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Bonus Stage 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Adon Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Sagat Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Final Demo -- Composition & Arrangement *Staff Roll -- Composition & Arrangement *Naming -- Composition & Arrangement *Display -- Composition & Arrangement *Continue -- Composition & Arrangement Final Fight (Arcade Version) *Credit -- Composition & Arrangement *Round Start -- Composition & Arrangement *Continue -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement References Category:Composers Category:Former Capcom Staff Category:Sound Programmers Category:Real-life people Category:Male people